Looks Can Be Deceiving
by sandlotus
Summary: Lee is an inspector investigating the deaths of some locals. Sources say disturbing sounds are coming from gaara's home, so he goes to check out the house. And gets in way over his head


"I have nothing to hide." He muttered sullenly, glaring at the official on the other side of the door. It was opened just a crack, only enough for him to peek through. The single cyan eye narrowed coldly at the inspector, whom just stared back brazenly.

"I never accused you of hiding anything. But if you have nothing to hide, then you should have no problem letting me inside that house. Screaming has been heard throughout the night. Coming from your home. Not to mention the recent occurence of missing persons. This is just a...precaution, as it were. To prove your innocence, you must let me pass."

The resident simply stared back, pausing for a long moment before he nodded. "Excuse the mess. I live with my siblings, and it is impossible to keep a place clean when the house is one full of people not yet hitting adulthood."

That simple statement was a matter of objection. His suspect was rather mature, and definitely mature looking. Deep brown eyes wandered over Gaara's profile dubiously, before the mans head tipped forth a bit in acknowledgement. "It's rather dark in here." He noted blandly, an eyebrow cocking up.

"Yes, it is." Gaara's voice came out a coo as he bolted the door shut, causing Lee to watch him intently, though his expression was trancelike. "Your voice.." He murmured dazedly, taking a half a step closer.

"Yes, I have been told it is enchanting." The redhead replied, smirking as he glanced over a shoulder at Lee. "But I am sure you have not come to my home to inspect my voice, detective."

It took the great inspector a full minute and a half to recall his reasoning for being there. He shook his head roughly, in attempts to shake the fog that seemed tp creep into his mind. What was wrong with him? He had a job to do. He couldn't afford to be distracted, and had to be alert. on guard. nevertheless he jumped in surprise when the voice came from beside him instead of before him when gaara spoke next. "Shall i give you the grand tour, inspector?"

Lee eyed the redhead suspiciously. Incense. Thats what it had to be. Or something like it. Something that seemed to be causing his brain to feel muddled. Nevertheless, he gave a half a nod as he stepped closer absently. "Lead the way.." he muttered gruffly.

Gaara nodded, stepping away from the door. He pushed past the detective. "Follow me. I'll show you from top to bottom. But be quiet, my brother and sister are asleep."

"If you have all not yet hit adulthood, how old are you?"

Lee missed the redheads smirk. In all honesty they were a few hundred years old. "I am seventeen. My brother is eighteen and my sister is twenty. But I only count adulthood as being an adult when one is responsible enough to call themself so." He led Lee up a winding staircase, coming upon a darkened hallway and opening each door in turn. "My brothers room. my sisters. The bathroom, office, my room..." Once done there he showed him the downstairs, everything a little too organized. "Would you like to see the basement now?"

An uneasy feeling crept over Lee, but his job was to inspect the whole house. "Yeah, okay.."

He was soon led to a door on the side of the stairs. Gaara unbolted the door, holding it open for the detective. "After you.."

This was atleast lit. Albeit with torches, which set of alarms in Lee's head. His eyes narrowed as he glanced along the walls at the torches as he headed down the stairs, not hearing Gaara locking the door behind them. He froze at the bottom of the stairs, seeing three coffins laying there. "What the-"

A dark chuckled echoed from behind him as a baseball bat dropped from Gaara's hands. "Good to know those things are good for something." he muttered, staring at the blood on the wood of the object before grabbing Lee by his wrists, dragging him further into the basement and chaining him up to a wall. The coffins were rarely used, given his brother and sister liked to sleep in a bed. This was _his_ territory.

**Well. It _looked_ longer when I was typing it.. xD**


End file.
